One Hell of a Pain
by teresa morgan
Summary: I hate him. It took three words from him for me to make me want to smash his head on the door. Hard, for good measure. But why didn't I keep on hating him? Why is it that I'm hurt when I'm near him? Why me of all people?


Ouch.

It is not a splendid feeling falling off your bed first thing in the morning and landing straight on your bum, it most definitely is not. Unfortunately, this bloody moment just had to happen right before school starts, effectively ruining my mood for 'yay! happy school day!' I rubbed my assaulted buttocks and peered at my bedside table.

There I narrowed my eyes at the clock that looks so innocent, ticking tick, tock, tick, tock. I swore that clock is pure evil and hates me, every time a special occasion happens that stupid clock just had to ring, blaring right in my ear it's 'oh so loud' bell.

I scoffed at the clock once more and finally stood up, stretching and scratching my head, which now looks like a perfect copy of a rat's nest. I looked at the clock grudgingly and saw that it's eight in the morning. I moaned and lolled my head back, just an hour and a half to get ready.

Tiredly, I dragged myself toward the bathroom, yawning here and there. I was there for roughly twenty minutes. Ten for showering and another ten for clothing and prepping, if you could actually call it prepping.

Anyway, it isn't my fault I'm not one of those pink all over thirteen year old girls that just loved to act all mature and whatsit.

Not bothering to dry my hair, I did the usual french braid, effectively tangling both of my hair and hands. In the end I won the battle, earning tons of black strands stuck on my hands. Good thing I have hair thick as a towel then.

"Liah, youre going to be late!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen downstairs. I rolled my eyes and imagined her holding a spatula on one hand and a dish towel on the other.

"Coming mum, just putting on some clothes!" I hollered back.

Scanning my wardrobe, I found a simple blouse and paired it with my jeans and grey converse.

I looked at the body length mirror near the wardrobe and saw that I looked presentable enough.

I was already at the door when I remembered something, I have not bloody packed yet.

Groaning and stomping back to my room, I threw random clothes at the trunk and threw in the school materials and whatever the thingy-magigs there are. Seemingly satisfied, I walked downstairs again.

Stopping mid-stair, the delightful smell of cinnamon invaded my nostrils. Oh such wonderfulness!

I sprinted across the living room and into the kitchen marveling at the golden, sparkling buttered pancake with cinnamon syrup. I could feel my saliva dripping out of the corners of my mouth.

I heard my father chuckle good naturedly at me from the head of the table.

"Go stuff yourself up chap, we're leaving in half an hour." He smiled.

I devoured about three pancakes the size of a huge plate and finished with an immensely satisfied grin on my face, patting my belly for effect. I caught my mother tutting jokingly at me to which I pouted at. She laughed at my childishness to which I pouted again. I swear I look like an overgrown puppy.

Dad yelled from the front door that we should get going. I walked toward the front door and saw that my luggage is already there. Mum emerged from the kitchen and said that she was ready.

I scanned the contents of my pocket and felt the thin rod of wood I've had since I was eleven. My wand. By the way I study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neat right?

Anyway, Dad heaved my trunk at the trunk of the car. We got in and drove for twenty minutes to King's Cross Station.

We weaved in and out of the platforms until we came across the block of wall between nine and a half and ten. The three of us casually leaned in the barrier until we were fully in.

The moment I step foot on the platform was like any other, the first thing I hear is the cry of the train siren, the first thing I see is the smoke billowing out of the scarlet steam engine, spreading above our heads.

I turned to my parents and noticed the carefully covered sad look on their eyes, they looked proud yet a bit lonely. I hugged them both tightly and gave mom a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be fine dad" When I noticed my father looking at me like the protective father he is. "After all, I've survived for two years already, haven't I?"

"Just be careful Liah," he hugged me even tighter. Mum looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I better go now" They both nodded and gave me a peck on both cheeks. Heaving my overflowing trunk, I managed to find an empty compartment. I found my parents waving at me through the midst of other parents, I waved back at them until the train got moving and turned around the corner. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Just as I was on the verge of sleeping, the compartment door burst open and spilled two black-haired boys. In my sleepy state, I managed to identify one with messy hair and glasses and one with an attractive mole on the right corner of his mouth. Don't blame me for appreciating the beauty of God's creation, okay?

They were laughing and joking at each other, they didn't seem to notice me. Not bothering to say hi to them, I tried (emphasize on tried here) to go back to sleep.

I heard trunks hitting each other, owls hooting, and exploding cards. These boys are far too noisy.

"Can you please quiet down" I snapped at the two boys in front of me.

They looked at me for a moment before smirking and looking at each other. That's when I realized that I just made a very great mistake in my whole life. How could I have not noticed the unmanageable hair of James Potter and Sirius Black's trademark mole! God forbid they play their pranks on me. I gulped quite obviously, the two boys seemed to notice the nervous air going around me because their smirk grew even wider.

"Cat got your tongue?" came Potter's arrogant voice. 'Stuck your head in a toilet bowl and do me a favor will you' the inner thoughts of my brain threatening to explode.

"No, a dog did" I said with much more bravado and arrogance intended.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Black's smirk grew equally wider.

"Oh please, just stuck your heads in the toilet bowl will you, oh wait, they're too big to fit" I said with false pity.

I noticed the atmosphere grew much dangerous than before, dangerous but not dark.

"Oh you're going to regret your words, Miss?"

"Summers, and I won't" I snapped at the two again. Why, why did my pride and bravery have to surface now? Tell me Merlin, why?

"Well Miss Summers, I think you will" Potter said teasingly while examining his wand, Black was doing the same.

"Right about now" Black said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I tried to pull out my wand but I was too, too late. They shot a curse at me, now my normally black hair is flashing different colors and designs. Right now my head's hot pink with blue polka dots while the two boys are clutching their stomachs and howling with laughter.

I stood up, fuming and shot a curse of my own at them. Sirius's straight black hair turned into curtains of bright green hair dripping with grease, while Potter's turned into long, bright red Goldilocks curls. I smirked at them the same way.

"You will regret for doing this to my hair" I shot at them.

The two boys stood up, equally fuming.

"Same to you Miss Summers, you will regret this" They snarled in unison. Thankfully they're the ones who got out of the compartment.

'Well, congratulations to you Liah, you have no friends and you have made yourself Hogwarts' most wanted student, great, just great' Just as realization hit me in the face full force.

I should probably brace myself for the obvious upcoming events going to happen. While I attack my common sense mentally, I noticed the train slow down to a stop. Good thing I changed just after getting inside the train.

I peeked out of the compartment door and found it safe enough to go out. Wand at the ready, I got out and speed walked out of the train and into the nearest carriage next to me. I didn't even notice that the carriage was filled with the male members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Another smack in the head, mentally of course.

They must have noticed the panicked look on my face, so the boy in front of me, maybe in fourth or fifth year, Wood I think, asked me if I was alright.

"Fine, just fine. After all a spawn of your house is just planning thousands of ways to humiliate me in front of the whole school" I muttered under my breath.

"Let me guess, Potter and Black?" The blonde guy next to me guessed, Quin from fifth year, I think.

I was taken aback that he heard me, Merlin I could just hit my head in a pole, I think I wouldn't need Potter and Black to humiliate me as I'm doing a great job at it myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend them" I said with false regret.

"Here's a tip, improve you acting skills" laughed the brown-haired boy next to Wood. And there goes my dignity, I could feel my face heating up, just great.

"Aw, how cute, she's blushing" exclaimed the black-haired boy next to Quin, to which the others laughed, and to which I blushed an even deeper scarlet.

"Oh dear Merlin, welcome me in your arms wherever you are" I muttered under my breath.

The Gryffindors chuckled or laughed at me.

"You guys have really great hearing senses" I told them. They smiled in turn in an amused way.

"Anyway we haven't been properly introduced have we? Well I'm Royce Wood and this here," gesturing to the guy next to him "is Isaac Tiers" now gesturing to the black-haired boy "Liam Deans" gesturing to Quin " Timothy Quin" gesturing to the auburn-haired boy next to Isaac that I haven't noticed, "Kiel Xavier"

"Now all of that's finished, who might you be, oh beautiful lady?" Deans inquired in a playful way, he was smacked in the head by Quin though.

"She's younger than you, you dolt" he scolded. I snorted unladylike at their behavior.

" Summers, Alliah Summers" I smiled at all of them.

Just as the exchange was done, the carriage had already landed in front of Hogwarts. They said their goodbyes to me, Deans even winked at me, as to which he was smacked by Wood.

Wand at the ready again, I trudged up carefully towards the gate and into the great hall. I tried my best at hiding in the midst of the flowing students. My camouflage skills are not disappointing.

'Spoke too soon' I thought in the back of my mind. There, the two black haired boys were waiting with a jovial aura, now accompanied with two others.

'Alert, alert' They spotted me and smirked again, I felt like a deer caught in between headlights.


End file.
